parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasMania24's TUGS/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some of ThomasMania24's TUGS/Disney parody casts. Casts TUGS/Snow White (Lillie Lightship and the Seven Tugboats) * Lillie Lightship as Snow White * Ten Cents as The Prince * Carla (TT) as The Evil Queen * Johnny Cuba as The Huntsman * Big Cargo Ship (FBF) as The Magic Mirror * and more TUGS/Pinocchio (George) * George (TT) as Pinocchio * Captain Star as Geppetto * Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket * Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy * Zorran as Stromboli * and more TUGS/Fantasia (Big Portasia) * Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse * Hercules as Donald Duck * Sir Topham Hatt as Yen Sid * Thomas the Tank Engine as Ben Ali Gator * The Male Fox Kids Characters as The Alligators * Emily the Emerald Engine as Hyacinth Hippopotamous * The Female Cartoon Network Characters as Hippos * Rosie (TT) as Madame Uponova * The Nick Jr Female Characters as Ostriches * Scuttlebutt Pete as Soldier * Lillie Lightship as Doll * Johnny Cuba as Jack in the Box TUGS/Dumbo (George) * George (TT) as Dumbo * Ten Cents as Timothy Q Mouse * Lillie Lightship as Mrs Jumbo * Amos Slade as The Ringmaster * Hercules as Casey Jr * and more TUGS/Bambi (Hank) * Hank (TT) as Young Bambi * Theodore (TT) as Young Thumper * Digby (TT) as Young Flower * Kate (FBF) as Young Faline * Ten Cents as Adult Bambi * Sunshine as Adult Thumper * Top Hat as Adult Flower * Lillie Lightship as Adult Faline * and more TUGS/Song of the South (Song of the Big Port) * Hercules as Uncle Remus * Kate (FBF) as Aunt Tempy * Theodore (TT) as Johnny * Hank (TT) as Toby * Ten Cents as Brer Rabbit * and more TUGS/Fun and Fancy Free (TUGS and Thomas's Fun and Fancy Free) * Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket * Kate (FBF) as Cleo * Ballington (TT) as The Big Cat * Thomas the Tank Engine as Bongo * Emily the Emerald Engine as LuLuBelle * Johnny Cuba as Lumpjaw * and more TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Thomas and Sea Rouge) * Sea Rouge as Mr. Toad * Frank as Ratty * Eddie as Moley * Grampus as Ratty * Thomas the Tank Engine as Ichabod Crane * Emily the Emerald Engine as Katrinda * and more TUGS/Cinderella (Lillie Lightship) * Lillie Lightship as Cinderella * Ten Cents as Prince Charming * Theodore (TT) as Jaq * Hank (TT) as Gus * Carla (TT) as Stepmother * S.S. Vienna as Anastasia * Emily (TT) as Drisela * and more TUGS/Alice in Wonderland (1951) (Lillie Lightship in Wonderland (1951)) * Lillie Lightship as Alice * Sally Seaplane as Alice's Sister * Marie (from The Aristocats) as Dinah * Big Mac as Doorknob * Grampus as Dodo * Ten Cents as Mad Hatter * and more TUGS/Peter Pan (Ten Cents Pan) * Ten Cents as Peter Pan * Lillie Lightship as Wendy * Lord Stinker as John * Sunshine as Michael * Amos Slade as Captain Hook TUGS/Lady and the Tramp (Lillie Lightship and Hercules) * Hercules as Tramp * Lillie Lightship as Lady * Top Hat as Jock * OJ as Trusty * Big Mac as Tony * Warrior as Joe * Ten Cents as Scamp * Sally Seaplane as Angle * Sunshine as Junior * The Pirates as 3 Big Bad Dogs TUGS/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Tugboat) * Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora * Ten Cents as Prince Phillip * and more TUGS/101 Dalmatians (101 Tugboats) * Ten Cents as Pongo * Lillie Lightship as Perdita * and more TUGS/The Sword In The Stone (The Sword In The River) * Grampus as Wart * Fundy (TT) as Merlin * Frank as Sir Ector * Eddie as Sir Kay * and more TUGS/Mary Poppins (Lillie Lightship Poppins) * Lillie Lightship as Mary Poppins * Top Hat as Mr Banks * S.S. Vienna as Mrs Banks * Ten Cents as Bert * and more TUGS/The Jungle Book (The Big Port Book) * Big Mac as Baloo * Ten Cents as Mowgli * Warrior as Bagheera * Guysborough (TT) as Kaa * Johnny Cuba as Shere Khan * Bluenose as Colonel Hathi * and more TUGS/The Aristocats (The AristoTugboats) * Foduck (TT) as Toulouse * Fred (FBF) as Berlioz * Millie (TT) as Marie * Ten Cents as Thomas,O Mally * Lillie Lightship as Duchess * and more TUGS/Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Turntables and Coaches) * Lillie Lightship as as Miss Eglantine Price * Ten Cents as Emelius Browne * and more TUGS/Robin Hood (Top Hat Hood) * Top Hat as Robin Hood * Big Mac as Little John * Hercules as Alan-a-Dale * Bluenose as Prince John * Burke as Sir Hiss * Zorran as Sheriff of Nottingham * Scuttlebutt Pete as Otto * Zip and Zug as Nutsy and Trigger * Warrior as Friar Tuck * Lillie Lightship as Maid Marian * Sally Seaplane as Lady Kluck * SS Vienna as Mrs. Rabbit * Ten Cents as Skippy * OJ as Toby * Millie (from TT) as Sis * Constance (from TT) as Tagalong * Sunshine as Mr. Mouse * Sigrid (from TT) as Mrs. Mouse * Shrimpers as Guards and Hunters * Nantucket as Captain Crocodile * Mighty Mo as King Richard * The Ghostly Galleon as The Runaway Tent TUGS/The Rescuers (The Rescue Engines) * Ten Cents as Bernard * Lillie Lightship as Miss Bianca * and more TUGS/Winnie the Pooh (Ten Cents the Pooh) * Ten Cents as Pooh * Sunshine as Piglet * Top Hat as Tigger * Hercules as Rabbit * Big Mac as Eeyore * Sea Rouge as Gopher * Lillie Lightship as Kanga * Grampus as Roo * and more TUGS/The Fox & The Hound (The 1st Tugboat Engine & The 7th Tugboat) * Ten Cents as Yound Tod * Sunshine as Yound Copper * Big Mac as Adult Tod * Warrior as Adult Copper * Captain Zero as Amos Slade * Zebedee as Chief * Pearl as Widow Tweed * Lillie Lightship as Vixey * Top Hat as Dinky * Boomer as Boomer * Bluenose as Mr. Digger * OJ as Porcupine * Sally Seaplane as Big Mama * Johnny Cuba as The Bear * The Goods Engine as The Train * Puffa as Squeakes TUGS/The Black Cauldron (The Black Smelting Shed) * Ten Cents as Taran * Lillie Lightship as Princess Eilonwy * and more TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective (The Great Underwater Tugboat Detective) * Grampus as Basil * Sea Rouge as Dr. David Q. Dawson * and more TUGS/Oliver and Company (Theodore and Company) * Ten Cents as Dodger * Theodore (TT) as Oliver * Lillie Lightship as Rita * and more TUGS/The Little Mermaid (The Little Lightship) * Lillie Lightship as Ariel * Ten Centss as Prince Eric * Emily (TT) as Melody * Sunshine as Flounder * Warrior as Adult Flounder * Grampus as Scuttle * and more TUGS/Beauty and the Beast (Lillie Lightship and Big Mac) * Lillie Lightship as Belle * Big Mac as the Beast * Ten Cents as the Prince * and more TUGS/Aladdin (Ten Cents) * Ten Cents as Aladdin * Theodore (TT) as Abu * Thomas the Tank Engine as The Genie * Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine * Emily the Emerald Engine as Edna The female Genie * and more TUGS/The Lion King (The Tugboat King) * Scuttlebutt as Mufasa * Hercules as Adult Simba * Sally Seaplane as Adult Nala * Sunshine as Timon * Warrior as Pumbaa * Billy Shoepeck as Rafiki * Millie (TT) as Young Kiara * Lillie Lightship as Adult Kiara * Elizabeth as Zira * Theodore (TT) as Young Kovu * Ten Cents as Adult Kovu * and more TUGS/Pocahontas (Lillie Lightship) * Lillie Lightship as Pocahontas * Ten Cents as John Smith * Zorran as Governor Ratcliffe * Puffa as Meeko * and more TUGS/The Hunchback of Notre Dame (The Tugboat of Notre Dame) * Sunshine as Quasimodo * Lillie Lightship as Esmeralda * S.S. Vienna as Laverne * Top Hat as Hugo * Big Mac as Victor * Ten Cents as Phoebus * Zorran as Frollo * and more TUGS/Hercules (Ten Cents) * Ten Cents as Hercules * Theodore (TT) as Baby Hercules * Top Hat as Pegasus * Big Mac as Phil * Lillie Lightship as Megera * and more TUGS/Mulan (Lillie Lightship) * Lillie Lightship as Mulan * Ten Cents as Captain Shang * Sunshine as Mushu * and more TUGS/Tarzan (Ten Cents) * Ten Cents as Tarzan * Lillie Lightship as Jane * and more TUGS/The Emperor's New Groove (The Tugboat's New Groove) * Grampus as Kuzco * Top Hat as Llama Kuzco * Ten Cents as Pacha * Lillie Lightship as Chicha * and more TUGS/Pirates of The Caribbean (Tugboats of the Carribean) * Ten Cents as Captain Jack Sparrow * Lillie Lightship as Elizabeth Swann * and more Category:ThomasMania24